Conventional touchscreen devices typically require users to navigate between different applications using onscreen menus or by selecting icons representing applications or files from one or more pages of icons. The keyboard in any given application may only provide access to letters, numbers, and symbols, such as found on a typical physical keyboard. Users who wish to access or manipulate data, or perform functions available on the device, need to navigate through a series of onscreen menus and choices, which can be time-consuming and awkward.